Snowdrop
by siriuslight
Summary: "Juvia ada di sini. Bersamamu." Dan bersamaan dengan salju yang terus berjatuhan, ia berjanji untuk tak lagi melihat air mata gadis itu.


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: OOC and typo(s)**

**Pair: Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

.

**Snowdrop**

_~ Harapan?_

_**«»**_

Putih.

Sepanjang mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah putih.

Tak peduli seberapa erat ia memincingkan matanya, yang terlihat hanya putih.

Putih.

Merah.

Nafasnya terengah. Langkahnya tergesa.

Ia biarkan jejak kemerahan membekas di sepanjang jalan yang ia tapaki.

Tak peduli. Tak peduli.

Tak peduli akan ribuan butir salju yang jatuh beterbangan. Membuat darah yang mengalir di kulit pucatnya membeku terhembus oleh udara es yang bertiup, membelai helaian birunya yang kusut dan memerah akibat cipratan darah yang sempat mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tak peduli. Tak peduli.

Ia bahkan tak peduli bagaimana dan kapan ia bisa sampai di padang es ini dan menghancurkan tubuh penyihir berbentuk tengkorak -Keith, atau apalah, ia sudah tak peduli lagi akan nama dari sosok iblis itu.

Tak peduli.

Karna kini kakinya terus melangkah. Terus dan terus. Berharap agar permata birunya menangkap sesosok pemuda raven yang sudah tak ia rasakan lagi keberadaanya. Berjalan terseok-seok menembus badai salju yang entah sejak kapan ada.

Entah.

Bruk.

Tubuhnya terjatuh. Rasanya sudah tak ada lagi kekuatan untuknya bergerak. Bahkan untuk bernafas pun ia sudah kewalahan.

Tapi sekali lagi, ia tak peduli.

Tak peduli.

Karna kini pandangannya yang memburam menangkap secercah harapan di ujung sana. Harapan di mana kini, pandanganya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang ia cari sedari tadi, tengah merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di atas bekunya karpet putih yang membentang di sepanjang mata memandang. Terdiam menatap langit biru yang terpasang di atas mereka.

Dengan cepat, ia bagkit. Dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya, ia berlari, berlari secepat mungkin.

Terus berlari hingga kini ia telah menggapai sosok pemuda itu. Dan jatuh terkulai tepat di samping pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Gray-sama..." Ia memanggil pemuda itu pelan. Terdengar jauh lebih pelan dari yang ia inginkan. Bahkan jauh lebih pelan dari suara angin yang berhembus di sekitar mereka.

"Hn." Pemuda di sebelahnya menarik nafas pelan. Membuka matanya perlahan, menandakan bahwa diri pemuda itupun sudah tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Seketika ia tersenyum. Tangan pucatnya yang terkulai lemar terangkat. Menyentuh dada kiri pemuda itu dimana tatto berlambangkan guild kebanggaan mereka terpampang. Membuat tubuh pemuda itu seketika merinding akibat sentuhannya.

"Maaf." Pemuda itu berbisik kemudian. Kepalanya bergerak menengok ke sisi kiri dimana seorang pria paruh baya tengah terkulai lemas dengan darah yang mengalir dari dadanya. "Maaf." Ucapnya sekali lagi. "Maafkan aku." Entah pada siapa.

"Tak apa." Ia merespon. Meremas pelan dada pemuda itu. Mencoba menghapus dingin yang kini mulai merambat di sekujur tubuh mereka. "Tak apa."

Perlahan pemuda itu menengok ke arahnya. "Juvia ー"

"Sst." Ia berdesis pelan. Menatap lurus ke arah pemuda itu. "Tak apa." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Aku ..." Pemuda itu kembali membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan cairan panas yang entah sejak kapan tak pernah ia keluarkan, menggenangi kelopak matanya. Tepat di hadapan Juvia. "Aku- aku tak ingin melihat yang lain menangis." Ia berbisik pelan.

"Juvia tau." Gadis itu membalas. Tubuhnya bergerak pelan, merangkul tubuh pemuda yang mulai bergetar di tempatnya. Membiarkan pemuda itu mengalirkan airmata yang entah sejak kapan, ia tahan hingga membuat sesak itu semakin menumpuk dalam dadanya.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi ーlagi." Pemuda itu lanjut berkata.

"Juvia tau."

"Aku takut ー "

"Juvia bersamamu, Gray-sama." Ia berbisik pelan. "Aku bersamamu." Lanjutnya cepat. Membungkam bibir pemuda itu seketika.

Hening. Kemudian yang tercipta hanyalah keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ia berbisik tepat di samping telinga pemuda itu. Membiarkan hembusan nafas dingin membelai kulit sensitif milik pemuda itu.

"..."

"Berjanjilah. Berjanjilah untuk terus hidup, Gray." Ia kembali berucap. Memendam wajahnya pada leher dingin milik pemuda yang kini melingkarkan sebelah lengan di pinggang kurusnya. "Berjanjilah untuk terus hidup demi orang yang kau cintai ーdemi diriku."

Seketika ia mentertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Menyadari ucapannya barusan yang seakan-akan berkata bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya, sama besarnya seperti dirinya yang mencintai pemuda itu.

Pengharapan bodoh yang takkan terwujud.

Namun ia terus berharap.

Terus berharap sekalipun waktu mulai menghempaskan sisa-sisa kehidupan yang masih menempel di kedua tubuh mereka. Terus berharap sekalipun nafas pendek mulai terdengar lirih terhembus dari hidung mereka. Terus- terus dan terus berharap.

Karna ia mencintai pemuda itu.

Sebuah alasan klise yang entah kenapa terus ia jadikan tumpuan hingga sekarang.

Hingga kini ia rasakan tangan kekar _yang sedari tadi melingkari pinggangnya_ bergerak, memeluknya semakin erat. Membiarkan kedua tubuh lemas itu membekap satu sama lain di tengah dinginnya takdir yang tengah menyapa.

"Ya." Pemuda itu berbisik kemudian. Menempelkan wajahnya pada helaian biru miliknya. "Iya."

Setitik kehangatan seketika meledak di sudut terdalam hatinya.

"Aku akan terus hidup." Ucap pemuda itu lagi. "Agar aku tak melihat air matamu lagi." Dan dengan kecupan lembut yang pemuda itu berikan di ujung kepalanya, keduanya jatuh. Terlelap ke bawah alam sadar mereka.

Dan membiarkan setitik cahaya matahari itu bersinar menyinari mereka.

**«»**

**OWARI**

**«»**

Random? Banget.

Sayagakpeduliyangpentingchapter392itukerenbanget.

**GRUVIA DEFINITELY CANON!** *ciumMashima*

Sebenernya ini mw saya jadiin spoiler atas chapter 392 yang unexpectedly, amazing. *Q* tp malah berakhir gini. Yaudahlah. Wkwkwk

Nah, yang udah baca... Bersedia meninggalkan jejak dan menghargai usaha para author?

Sepatah dua kata doesn't hurt 'kok :D

**Arigatou!**


End file.
